Tragedies of the War
by Trish Delaherms
Summary: There was an atack at King's Cross and somebody was murdered. That's when the love grew between Harry and Hermione. Is my first fic so please rr.
1. Don't Worry

I just own the plot, and Narcissa Malfoy W.

Chapter 1 – let's go.

Harry and Hermione were sitting next to the tree in an early morning. They were again at Hogwarts! Hermione was about to start teaching Charms, Harry DADA, and Ron was instead of Madame Hooch (she got married). they were remembering about all those great days at Hogwarts, always trying to "save the day".

They had one more day to be alone. They've talked about everything. The next day (1st of September) every student will be coming back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the fabulous school, still directed by Professor Albus Dumbledore. Every one was a quite older now; Harry looked mature, the auror training at the Gobi dessert made him a sexy and sculptured body. Hermione had great curves now, she was just...beautiful. Ron was married with Lavender, he was the taller of the 4, he had his special bright red hair, and his shinning blue eyes. He worked at the Ministry of Magic, in the same place his father used to, Lavender wasn't working since she was pregnant. But she moved into Hogwarts with Ron.

"Harry" suddenly said Hermione.  
"What Herms?" answered Harry opening those sparkling emerald green eyes behind his glasses  
"Forget about it" answered Hermione.  
" sure Herms?" asked Harry looking quite worried.  
"Yeah, don't worry Harry" answered Hermione.  
"O.K." said Harry. He just nodded.

They were doing exactly NOTHING when suddenly when Hermione started  
crying and Harry tried to comfort her. But what could he do?

"Hermione. Are you all right? ., Are you sick? Do you want me to call Madame Pomfrey?"  
"No Harry! I'm fine. It's only that. I know. Lots of years are past since then, but... I do miss him, a lot." said Hermione between sobs.

"Miss who? 'Mione "  
"I miss Sirius Harry. I want to hug him, not only see him as a  
ghost." Answered Hermione, tears running trough her face very fast.

Harry hugged her and he noticed his cheek getting wet to...

"I miss him to Hermione, I miss him very much" answered an apparently calmed Harry  
"Hey mates! Dumbledore wants to talk to you." Shouted Ron from the castle door, interrupting the emotive and sad moment. Harry and Hermione quickly cleaned the tears away and Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Thank you Harry. for being there for me," replied Hermione while running towards the castle.  
"Are you ok Ms. Granger?" asked Professor Dumbledore. his deep blue  
eyes staring her.  
"Oh! Yes professor." Answered Hermione. her voice was shaking.  
"Please call me Albus Hermione." said Dumbledore with a simple smile  
in his face.  
"oh! sure, I just can't get usted to it"  
"What did you want to talk about Albus?" said a voice behind them.  
"REMUS!" shouted Harry, Ron and Hermione at the same time.  
"Yes! It's me! wow! You look older!  
"Who are you talking to?" asked Ron looking at Harry, then Hermione and then, himself.  
"The three of you!" replied Remus excitedly.  
"Hello Remus." Said Dumbledore  
"Hello Albus." Said Remus.  
"Well I wanted to talk you abou---." Dumbledore was suddenly  
interrupted.

McGonagall entered the room very accelerated.

"Some Death Eaters just appeared in King's Cross." Said McGonagall breathing quickly.  
"bloody hell! What are we doing here! Lets go!" shouted Harry.  
"Mr. Weasley you'll have to come with me. I need to talk to you". She replied.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged looks and Ron started walking  
following McGonagall.


	2. The explanation

Chapter 2 - The explanation.

At McGonagall's office

"Very well Mr. Weasley " said  
McGonagall.  
"what happens Minerva?"  
"mmm, I suggest you to sit down Mr. Weasley" said McGonagall.  
"allright" said ron, while sitting on a nerby chair  
"Ok. Ginny, her daughter, Draco, and Molly were about to get into the platform 9 3/4 when some Death Eaters appeared and tried to kill your mother, but instead of sending the spell to Molly they accidentally shot at Narcissa, lamentably the spell was the Avada Kedavra, and it killed Narcissa, I'm sorry Mr. Weasley but Narcissa It's dead, I didn't wish that it had to be me who told you this. I really am sorry Mr. Weasley  
There was a complete silence in the room, like if Ron hadn't heard whay McGonagall just said.  
"but, well, there, must I mean, how, who, and, oh my God!" said Ron almost in shock, while he take his hands to his face.  
"Narcissa! My niece? Asked Ron like if he barley understood what had happened.  
"Yes Mr. Weasley, your niece." Said wiping a tear from her face.  
"Ginny and Draco's daughter is dead" mumbled Ron  
"Wait a second, everyone was there and no one did a th¡ng?  
"Well, lamentably yes. Everything happened so fast. Replied McGonagall.  
"Ginny ...um..." said McGonagall  
"Is she ok! How come I didn't think of her before"?  
"Yes! But, please calm down. The Ministry will make her a hearing." Said McGonagall.  
"What¡¡? Her daughter has been murdered! Why does she need a hearing? ."  
"'cause she killed her" McGonagall replied  
"GINNY KILLED SOMEBODY!" shouted Ron. What the hell, how come did she but... wait a minute.. who did she killed?  
"who! Shouted Ron.  
"Bellatrix Lestrange"

- - - -Ron's POV- - -  
I feel so empty, a terrible pain is inside me, my sister, my little  
tiny, baby Ginny killed somebody.  
- - - end of Ron's ROV- - -

"Thanks professor, I. think I'm going to see Ginny."  
"don't worry Mr. Weasley and please tell her that if she needs me I'm  
here!"  
Ron didn't knew what to do, he was very confused .But he only knew  
that in that moment. Ginny need him most that in any other time. Ron was heading to platform 9 ¾


	3. She'll be better

I own no characters.(Narcissa Malfoy W.) The fabulous Joanne K. Rowling owns it.  
  
Chapter 3 - The explanation  
  
At the platform 9 ¾  
  
-"Ginny!" shouted Ron  
  
-"Ron!" Shouted Draco, Harry, and Hermione at the same time.  
  
-"My dear" said Mrs. Weasley between sobs.  
  
Ginny was laying on her knees crying on the floor she was barely bleeding, and she ran into Ron's arms when she saw him. Draco was very angry and he was as well crying the place got full of pain, sadness, and it seemed that Ginny will never recover of that incident. She was desolated. Harry got near Draco and try to comfort him. But no words were spited out of his mouth.  
  
-"You know Potter, now I do understand you." Said Draco sadly.  
  
-"No, you don't understand me, and I don't understand you." Replied Harry  
  
-"What¡?" asked Draco. He took that as an insult.  
  
-"Yes mate, I lost my parents, my godfather, and a friend, but not my daughter." Replied Harry in a calmed tone.  
  
-"I guess you're right but.. please Potter help me, I need help for this depression." Replied Malfoy in a helpful tone.  
  
Harry smiled a bit at this comment, Malfoy wasn't anymore that git, he was . his friend, or that was what he was trying to look like.  
  
-"Come on Malfoy let's - - ."  
  
-"Don't you dare to call me like that ever again; you have it forbidden to do that!!! Do you understand¡? Said Draco very loudly and interrupting Harry.  
  
Everyone turned they heads to see why did Draco was shouting. A silence filled the moment and everyone were staring at them.  
  
-"What were you telling me Harry?" asked Draco calmed. But tears haven't stopped running down trough his face.  
  
-"Let's go to the castle." Said Harry a bit scared, and ashamed.  
  
-"Wait until I get Ginny to St. Mungo's." said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
-"I'll get her mum you go on with them, Fred, Come with me please!." Said George.  
  
-"Of course,." Answered Fred grabbing Ginny and caring of her injuries.  
  
- - - At St. Mungo's- - -  
  
-"She has received a big shock. She'll have to stay here for a day or to. Don't worry, she will be better in a few hours. Only please don't forget that she will enter into a big depression. Help her as much as you can." Said calmly the nurse to Fred and George. 


	4. Draco's big secret

I own no characters.(Narcissa Malfoy W.) The fabulous Joanne K. Rowling owns it.  
  
Chapter 4 - Draco's Secret  
  
They just arrived the castle, and everyone start walking towards the Gryffindor's common room when Draco suddenly stopped and turn his head to see the other, he took a long breath and shouted:  
  
-"Wait!! I need to tell you something. could we go to the Common Room?"  
  
-"No!!" shouted Dumbledore. "you may no go to any common room, the students are already there. Please come into my office, then I got to talk to you three" he said pointing Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
-"Of course." Said Draco.  
  
In the way to Dumbledore's office the only thing that could be heard were Hermione and Mrs. Weasley crying. Hermione's eyes were puffy.  
  
When they reached Dumbledore's office Draco hugged Mrs. Weasley and he whispered.  
  
-"I'm so sorry, believe me, I regret more than anyone."  
  
-"What are you talking about Draco? Asked him Mrs. Weasley.  
  
-"Well I've got to tell you something, to everyone." Said Draco.  
  
-"Huh?" -"What?" -"Sorry?"  
  
-"Well, Ginny didn't mean to kill Bellatrix.2 said Draco. Mrs. Weasley start crying at the comment.  
  
-"She meant to kill Lucius Malfoy."  
  
-"Your father Lucius Malfoy?" asked Harry impressed -"Yes." Said Draco sadly  
  
-"Mr. Malfoy killed Narcissa." Continued Draco.  
  
No one said anything. They only exchanged looks.  
  
-"And I have to tell you something more."  
  
-" First of all." Said Draco  
  
-"I want to ask you. could you forgive mi Hermione?"  
  
-"What¡?" asked Hermione.  
  
-" Hello you!" shouted a ghost behind them  
  
-"Hi Sirius" said Harry sadly.  
  
-"Sorry do I interrupt something?  
  
-"Yes!" said Hermione.  
  
-"Oh! Sorry bye!"  
  
-"No! you can stay if you want." Answered Draco.  
  
-"Hermione are you ok, have you being crying?" asked Sirius.  
  
-"Sirius come on I will explain you" said Ron and they exited the room.  
  
-"Well yes Hermione" said Draco.  
  
-"My apologize for all this years being calling you Mudblood." Said Draco truthfully.  
  
- Don't worry, that's the past."  
  
Every one was talking. When Draco called Harry and get in private to talk with him. -"Harry I need to tell you something else." Said Draco smiling.  
  
-"Whatever." Said Harry.  
  
-"Well. Sirius in my godfather as well." Said Draco.  
  
-"WHAT THE FU - -." Shouted Harry.  
  
-"Yes, my mother and Sirius were good friends when they were children." Replied Draco looking around at everyone.  
  
Draco turned around and reached the door. Suddenly he stopped and he turn his head around.  
  
-"Oh! Potter, sorry for calling you scarhead." Replied Draco and he exited the room. Harry just stood there frosted; staring at the place in wich Draco had just disappeared 


	5. The Bookworm

Chapter 5 - The bookworm  
  
-"Harry I need to tell you something else." Said Draco smiling.  
  
-"Whatever." Said Harry.  
  
-"Well. Sirius in my godfather as well." Said Draco.  
  
-"WHAT THE FU - -." Shouted Harry.  
  
-"Yes, my mother and Sirius were good friends when they were children." Replied Draco looking around at everyone.  
  
Draco turned around and reached the door. Suddenly he stopped and he turned his head around.  
  
-"Oh! Potter, sorry for calling you scarhead." Replied Draco and he exited the room. Harry just stood there frosted; staring at the place in wich Draco had just disappeared.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Harry was on his way to the Gryffindor common room. He still couldn't believe what Draco has just told him. He needed someone to comfort him.  
  
* Harry's POV *  
  
Why Sirius didn't tell me? Perhaps McGonagall could've told me... I can tell that she know this. Why do Sirius and Narcissa could hate between them if... they were good friends in their childhood. Harry just told the password of his room to a Godric Gryffindor's statue [Supercalifragilistcospirallidoso] and he entered his room still thinking 'bout all this.  
*End of Harry's POV*  
  
Harry was suddenly interrupted by Hermione's voice. -"Harry!!, Harry!! ¿are you there?" -"huh?, oh yeah" Hermione got closer to Harry. -"Harry are you ok?" asked Hermione worried -"yeah, of course" -"Harry is there something that I can do for you? Asked Hermione -"no, 'Mione thanks" -"Harry have I told you before that." Hermione blushed furiously -"'Mione.are you ok?, what haven't you told me before? -"This" answered Hermione bending herself closest to Harry. And she gave her a sweet, soft kiss. (A/N: LOL what a "bookworm") Harry just sat on the couch staring at Hermione, then she just ran towards the girl's dormitory, but Harry stopped her. -"'Mione." Hermione just saw him directly to his emerald green eyes. She broke eye contact and again she started walking towards her dormitory but Harry stopped her by taking her by the arm. -"Good night luv" and he kissed her softly on the lips. -"I love you Harry" -"I love ypu too 'Mione" Hermione headed to her room and Harry do the same as well. He put on his pajamas and he threw himself on to the bed, while he thought:  
  
"What a fabulous way to forget 'bout all that Sirius stuff.. I but I'm sad 'bout Ginny's daughter."  
  
And while he though of this he fall onto a peaceful sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mean while Hermione couldn't stop thinking of that "moment.." she was laying on her bed thinking:  
  
"Harry is so cute, so nice, so funny. I'm so in loved with him. I'm so happy 'bout Harry's love toward me." And with that she, as well, got on to a peaceful sleep. 


	6. Professor Potter

I only own, the new students- [Joanne K. Rowling own all the others]  
  
Chapter 6 - Professor Potter  
  
Harry waked up in his teacher's room. Someone was knocking at his door, he stood and walked towards the door, and he opened it was Hermione still dressed in a pink spaghetti pajama with a ponytail, she was crying. Harry was as well in his pajama [blue pants with some snitches draw on them, and he was wearing no shirt] Hermione stared at Harry. And Harry then realized that Hermione was crying.  
  
-"'Mione, come in. Are you ok?" Harry asked while hugging her.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth, but no words came out. There was a long silence then Hermione said.  
  
-"I had a dream" replied Hermione between sobs  
  
-"What type of dream?" asked Harry curiously  
  
-"I dreamed that Vo- Vold- Voldemort killed you." Answered Hermione, her voice was shaking. Then she standing there stared to cry freely.  
  
-"O 'Mione, no no no, don't worry, look; I'm here with you" Harry replied while hugging her.  
  
-"Harry I love you so much" answered Hermione between sobs.  
  
-"I love you too 'Mione." replied Harry kissing her forehead.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After Harry took a shower, got dressed and took a breakfast he headed to his first class. He was nervous; he was expecting that everything got well in his first class. He was going to start with fifth years.  
  
-"Good morning class" said Harry when he entered the room.  
  
-"Good morning professor.." answered the class not knowing who he was  
  
-"My name is Harry Potter" said Harry expecting that every student will murmurs. And as he thought the room was filled with lots of talking 'bout him.  
  
-"Are you the real Harry Potter? The Boy-Who-Lived? Asked a blond pretty girl.  
  
-"huh!! Yes I am" said Harry. He knew that lots of questions will fall on to him  
  
The room filled with murmurs. He could hear three girls stared saying:  
  
-"I knew it" said the blond girl  
  
-"He is so cute" replied one of the blonde's friends. She was wearing a Ravenclaw robe, she has a black long hair, and she seemed to be Asiatic.  
  
-"Look at his eyes." Said excitedly the third girl. She had a Gryffindor's robe, and she had bunny smile.  
  
-"Ok! Enough we will start with the class." Said Harry trying to get some control of the students. Harry then saw a very pretty girl sitting on the end of the row, and next to the Asiatic girl.  
  
-"Very well then; We are going to start." After a moment of silence Harry broke the silence.  
  
-"Each one of you is going to tell me your complete name. Start here" he said to the pretty girl.  
  
-"my name is Paolla Delacour" said the pretty girl. She tried her best to speak English. As for Harry, she was French.  
  
-"Is your mother Fleur Delacour?" asked Harry  
  
-"um.. yes" answered shyly the girl.  
  
-"Did you know my mom?"  
  
-"Yes, he participated on the Triwizard tournament with me and."  
  
-"And?" asked the girl curiously. -"Next one." Said Harry directly to the Asiatic girl.  
  
-"um.. my name is Audrey Chang" said the girl, not wanting anyone to hear her.  
  
-"sorry?" said Harry  
  
-"I didn't hear you" said Harry again waiting the girl's answer.  
  
-"Audrey Chang" said louder the girl.  
  
Harry stared her in shock. She was his school crush's daughter.  
  
-"Are.. um.. you.. um.. daughter of Cho Chang? Asked Harry cautiously.  
  
-"Yes, said amazed the girl. Did she participate in the Triwizard Tournament to?" asked the Audrey waiting for the surprise.  
  
-"No. said Harry, I um.. just know her." Harry said her remembering their fifth year kiss. He smiled at the memory.  
  
-"next one please." Said Harry trying to forget that night.  
  
-"My name is Marie Longbottom." Said the bunny simile girl.  
  
-"Are you daughter of Neville Longbottom?" asked Harry to the girl, as he had asked the other two girls.  
  
-"Yes." Said Marie in a mice voice.  
  
Harry continued like that knowing some of them and others he didn't he still was impressed by Paolla's beauty.  
  
-"Professor Potter" said Audrey.  
  
-"Yes Ms. Chang" replied Harry.  
  
-"May I ask you something professor?"  
  
-"Yeah sure. What is it?" asked Harry looking directly into her eyes.  
  
-"Can we make some questions all the group?"  
  
-" Excuse me?" said Harry impressed -"Well, you're a famous seeker, and as well a very important Auror, and we wanted to ask you some questions that bother us." Asked Audrey fearing the answer.  
  
-"Well, Yes." Said Harry. Wishing that they didn't asked improper questions"  
  
The room was filled in lots of questions. Harry didn't understand a word that they were saying.  
  
-"Could you raise your hand please!, I don't understand a word" shouted Harry  
  
No one seemed to hear him  
  
-"SILENCE!!" shouted Harry  
  
Everyone shut their mouth immediately.  
  
-"Raise your hand please, and talk one at the time so I can understand you" said Harry calmly.  
  
Lots of hand were raised at that instant.  
  
"WOW I think that you really have lots of questions." Thought Harry.  
  
-"OK, Ms.em.. you; the blond girl, sorry, I don't remember your name. What is your name?" asked Harry, while he blushed.  
  
-"Hillary Duff" answered proudly the girl.  
  
-"Did your parents studied at Hogwarts?" asked Harry  
  
-"No, I..um.I'm a muggle-born" said the girl looking at the floor.  
  
-"Hey! Said Harry you shouldn't be ashamed about that, look, my mum was muggle-born, and my girlfriend to" said Harry proudly  
  
-"Really!" asked the girl looking happy.  
  
-"Yes, and Voldemort was half-blood" said Harry  
  
All the students jumped a little in their seat when they heard that name; other even sighed of nervousness.  
  
-"Sorry, what was your question?" asked Harry -"Is there something that you fear in the world?" 


	7. Cold

Chapter 7 - The boggart and the Patronus  
  
-"Is there something that you fear in the world?" asked Hillary.  
  
The room got silent. Harry didn't knew how to answer her. Suddenly he got the idea. -"Very well. Look, I have a boggart in my room. I know that you already study that didn't you?  
  
-"No." answered the students in chorus.  
  
-"Didn't your last teacher though you that?" asked Harry  
  
Before the kids answered him he replied. -"They thought me when I was on third."  
  
-"Who was your professor the last year?"  
  
-"Since we entered in first we had Professor Snape." Declared a brunette haired boy. He was called the same as his father. Seamus Finnigan.  
  
-"WHAT!!" shouted Harry looking very impressed.  
  
The student's didn't knew what to answer him they only remained in silence while he cursed Snape under his breath.  
  
-"Well. The point was that I will start with the boggart lesson and with that I will answer lots of your questions.  
  
-"But professor, the class is almost of." Replied Audrey  
  
-"Yes, I know, but if my memory doesn't lies we have double Defense Against the Dark Arts today." Replied Harry waiting for complains. But instead of it lots of people started saying things such as: "WOW, INCREDIBLY, AMAZING, PERFECT" and lots of other things.  
  
-"Very well. Then you will follow me into my room." Said Harry. And He started picking some things from gist desk. When he realized that nobody was moving.  
  
-"Come on! What's matter to you?" asked Harry  
  
Nobody answered Harry let his thing of in the desk and he took sit.  
  
-"Ok, then nobody is going to answer me" replied Harry expecting someone to raise his, or her hand. But no such hand was raised.  
  
-"Ms. Longbottom. Could you please make me the big favor of telling me what is happening in here?" asked Harry in a tone of frustration.  
  
-"Well." Answered the girl. She wasn't as shy as his dad.  
  
-"Weareafraidtogoandwatchtheboggart." She replied talking very low, and fast.  
  
-"Sorry" asked Harry  
  
-"I didn't understand." Said Harry calmly  
  
-"Professor" said Marie  
  
-"We are afraid of going." Replied Marie  
  
-"I can't believe it." Said Harry  
  
-"Why?" asked Harry to the girl  
  
-"Because we think that your boggart will turn into." She didn't continue.  
  
-"Into what Marie?" asked Harry  
  
-"Into The-One-That-Must-Not-Be-Named" said the girl shaking.  
  
-"The Dark Lord" replied a boy who was sitting at the back. Harry didn't saw his face.  
  
-"Oh Merlin!" Said Harry  
  
-"Do you think I will expose you to that?" asked Harry not really wanting the answer. But it came.  
  
-"Yes." Said coolly Ron. That has just entered the room.  
  
-"haha. Hi mate!" Said Ron walking towards Harry.  
  
-"You'll never change." Replied Harry  
  
-"yes I will" said Ron -"You're a liar Ron." Said Harry joking  
  
-"um.. professor." Asked Marie shyly  
  
-"Yes Marie?" asked Harry  
  
-"What is going to happen with this class? Asked the girl  
  
-"we will continue." Said Harry.  
  
Nobody moved.  
  
-"COME ON! PICK YOUR THINGS AND MOVE THAT ASS!!" shouted Ron.  
  
-"RON!!" shouted Harry  
  
-"Forgive him please. Come, move on start picking p your stuff please." Said Harry blushing.  
  
-"Ron! You can't talk like that to the students" said Harry turning around.  
  
-"Why?" asked Ron with a puppy face.  
  
-"Come on Ronald Weasley" said Harry  
  
When they reached Harry's room door he entered first to see if nothing was out of his place. It smelled quite bad.  
  
-"Yuck! What a smell is that!" said Harry.  
  
-"Freshi arome" said Harry with a clear pronunciation and a movement of he wand. A fresh smell filled the room.  
  
Then he opened the door of the room and let the students in they stared around.  
  
-"Come on" said Harry  
  
-"Here, on the closet." Said Harry pushing Paolla a little so she could see the closet.  
  
-"OK then; I want one volunteer to go first." Said Harry  
  
-"Me!" said quickly Hillary  
  
-"OK then come on. Every one please take a step back. When I open the closet's door the boggart will turn into.. Who can answer me that?" said Harry  
  
Immediately Hillary raised her Hand. But Harry didn't saw her he just felt cold. And he 


	8. The Boggart

Chapter 7 - The boggart and the Patronus  
  
-"Is there something that you fear in the world?" asked Hillary.  
  
The room got silent. Harry didn't knew how to answer her. Suddenly he got the idea. -"Very well. Look, I have a boggart in my room. I know that you already study that didn't you?  
  
-"No." answered the students in chorus.  
  
-"Didn't your last teacher though you that?" asked Harry  
  
Before the kids answered him he replied. -"They thought me when I was on third."  
  
-"Who was your professor the last year?"  
  
-"Since we entered in first we had Professor Snape." Declared a brunette haired boy. He was called the same as his father. Seamus Finnigan.  
  
-"WHAT!!" shouted Harry looking very impressed.  
  
The student's didn't knew what to answer him they only remained in silence while he cursed Snape under his breath.  
  
-"Well. The point was that I will start with the boggart lesson and with that I will answer lots of your questions.  
  
-"But professor, the class is almost of." Replied Audrey  
  
-"Yes, I know, but if my memory doesn't lies we have double Defense Against the Dark Arts today." Replied Harry waiting for complains. But instead of it lots of people started saying things such as: "WOW, INCREDIBLY, AMAZING, PERFECT" and lots of other things.  
  
-"Very well. Then you will follow me into my room." Said Harry. And He started picking some things from gist desk. When he realized that nobody was moving.  
  
-"Come on! What's matter to you?" asked Harry  
  
Nobody answered Harry let his thing of in the desk and he took sit.  
  
-"Ok, then nobody is going to answer me" replied Harry expecting someone to raise his, or her hand. But no such hand was raised.  
  
-"Ms. Longbottom. Could you please make me the big favor of telling me what is happening in here?" asked Harry in a tone of frustration.  
  
-"Well." Answered the girl. She wasn't as shy as his dad.  
  
-"Weareafraidtogoandwatchtheboggart." She replied talking very low, and fast.  
  
-"Sorry" asked Harry  
  
-"I didn't understand." Said Harry calmly  
  
-"Professor" said Marie  
  
-"We are afraid of going." Replied Marie  
  
-"I can't believe it." Said Harry  
  
-"Why?" asked Harry to the girl  
  
-"Because we think that your boggart will turn into." She didn't continue.  
  
-"Into what Marie?" asked Harry  
  
-"Into The-One-That-Must-Not-Be-Named" said the girl shaking.  
  
-"The Dark Lord" replied a boy who was sitting at the back. Harry didn't saw his face.  
  
-"Oh Merlin!" Said Harry  
  
-"Do you think I will expose you to that?" asked Harry not really wanting the answer. But it came.  
  
-"Yes." Said coolly Ron. That has just entered the room.  
  
-"haha. Hi mate!" Said Ron walking towards Harry.  
  
-"You'll never change." Replied Harry  
  
-"yes I will" said Ron -"You're a liar Ron." Said Harry joking  
  
-"um.. professor." Asked Marie shyly  
  
-"Yes Marie?" asked Harry  
  
-"What is going to happen with this class? Asked the girl  
  
-"we will continue." Said Harry.  
  
Nobody moved.  
  
-"COME ON! PICK YOUR THINGS AND MOVE THAT ASS!!" shouted Ron.  
  
-"RON!!" shouted Harry  
  
-"Forgive him please. Come, move on start picking p your stuff please." Said Harry blushing.  
  
-"Ron! You can't talk like that to the students" said Harry turning around.  
  
-"Why?" asked Ron with a puppy face.  
  
-"Come on Ronald Weasley" said Harry  
  
When they reached Harry's room door he entered first to see if nothing was out of his place. It smelled quite bad.  
  
-"Yuck! What a smell is that!" said Harry.  
  
-"Freshi arome" said Harry with a clear pronunciation and a movement of he wand. A fresh smell filled the room.  
  
Then he opened the door of the room and let the students in they stared around.  
  
-"Come on" said Harry  
  
-"Here, on the closet." Said Harry pushing Paolla a little so she could see the closet.  
  
-"OK then; I want one volunteer to go first." Said Harry  
  
-"Me!" said quickly Hillary  
  
-"OK then come on. Every one please take a step back. When I open the closet's door the boggart will turn into.. Who can answer me that?" said Harry  
  
Immediately Hillary raised her Hand. But Harry didn't have time to name her. He felt a terrible cold inside him.Harry fell to the floor. He heard lots of shouts in his surroundings. He wanted to stand up.. but he couldn't. He was paralyzed. 


End file.
